


oh to be in love

by stephsjblock



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, F/M, Smut, h8 dick, he is horrible, kinda hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsjblock/pseuds/stephsjblock
Summary: “It just kills me that I still don’t know what it’s like to be loved.”“Let me show you.”
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Dick, Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	oh to be in love

**Author's Note:**

> 2 am uploads are just the usual at this point

He was kissing harshly down her neck. The scruff of his cheeks scratched against her tanned freckled skin, but she didn’t pull away. Her head was tilted up, facing the headboard, because if he could see how disgusted she was, she would surely have to clean up broken china later.

His strong, calloused hands pulled her closer to him as they wrapped underneath her spine with a surely bruising touch. Dick’s tongue was exploring the expanse of her stomach, the same stomach that he forced her to starve so she “would remain attractive to him”. She felt sick. Judy wished she was anywhere else. She wished he was anyone else. Maybe if she pretended. 

Her mind suddenly pictured Violet exploring her body in the way he was, and her eyes flew open as she made a noise. Dick took that as encouragement, tongue beginning to travel lower down her body, large hands spreading her thighs, but she closed them, backing up from him. Why had she felt butterflies when thinking about her? Why had she never wanted to have sex with Dick? It all made sense.

“Judy, what?” He said, looking up at her from in between her thighs. She knew she was supposed to feel something. That the image of him down there was supposed to make her stomach flip, but it just made her tense. She remembered all of the times they had sex, how she just laid there underneath him biting her fist so she wouldn’t cry. It was haunting. Judy had to get out of there.

“I- I can’t.” She got up and ran to grab her robe, covering her body from Dick’s eyes.

That’s how she ended up on the stairs of her porch, locked out of her own house at eleven o’clock at night. Luckily, she managed to call Violet before he pushed her onto the porch, slamming the door shut. He said he was finished with her, broke up with her, and she knew he was calling another woman to fulfill his needs.

A car approached, and Judy knew it was Violet’s. She opened the passenger seat and climbed in, wrapping the robe around herself tightly. Violet didn’t ask as tears streamed down Judy’s face, just took her hand as she drove them back to her house. Judy felt that feeling again.

When Violet opened the door for Judy to enter her house, Judy felt the warmth of the decorations. It felt like a home. There were family pictures and photos of Josh from when he was just a baby, then his high school graduation photos. Judy calmed down when she distracted herself with these details. She felt Violet’s hand on her arm, whispering that she was going to make some tea, would she like some? Judy couldn’t break her eyes from the pictures and just nodded.

They sat on the couch, sipping their tea, watching old. late night reruns. Judy could tell Violet was watching her, curious about what happened. She was concerned. Who wouldn’t be?

Judy opened her mouth to speak.

Violet stopped her.

“Judy, you don’t have to tell me anything.”

Judy’s heart swelled at Violet’s words, but she wanted to confide in someone.

“I want to tell you.” She took a shaky breath, fingers going white around her tea cup.

She took a second, stilling herself. How could she even word it?

Violet moved to sit closer, holding out a hand for her to hold. Judy took it gladly, thankful for the action. It grounded her, and she was able to speak.

“Dick kicked me out of the house..” She started, though this was nothing Violet didn’t already know. She nodded, however, rubbing her thumb over Judy’s knuckles. “Because I didn’t want to have sex with him.”

Violet was not surprised. She couldn’t think of one person who wanted to have sex with him. He was an abusive asshole, but Judy couldn’t see that. Maybe she was finally realizing.

Judy’s face dropped and she spoke to her teacup.

“I don’t think I’m attracted to him.” She sounded on the verge of tears. Violet consoled her.

“That’s okay, Judes, I don’t think many people are.” Violet tried to make Judy laugh, but she didn’t even crack a smile. Violet felt a little guilty.

“No. I mean.. I don’t think I’m attracted to men.” Judy spoke softly, so softly Violet almost hadn’t heard her. But she did. Judy waited for Violet to drop her hand, for her to kick her out. But she didn’t. Instead, Violet squeezed her hand. This prompted Judy to look up.

Violet had a soft smile on her face, no malice. Judy felt breathless.

“That’s okay. I went through exactly what you are going through now. I promise you will be okay.” Violet sat her teacup down and took Judy’s hand with both of hers. A warmth ran through Judy, one she was sure did not come from Violet’s hands.

“You’re..” Judy trailed off, waiting for Violet to finish.

“Yeah.” 

Judy felt words bubbling up in her throat, and she was unable to stop them.

“I just knew something was different because I never felt anything when we were together. I loved him, but he never made me feel loved.” The words came out fast. The next ones were slow. “It just kills me that I still don’t know what it’s like to be loved.” With these words, she looked back down, sorrowful and silent

Until Violet broke the silence.

“Let me show you.”

Judy stopped breathing. She slowly looked up and made eye contact with Violet. Surely she was playing a joke on her. But sincerity covered her features. She was serious. Judy stole a glance at her lips, how they were parted. She found herself leaning in, nodding.

Their lips met in a slow kiss, and Judy could feel her heart restart. The tips of her fingers were ablaze with a new feeling, one she had never felt before. She timidly cupped Violet’s cheeks and as Violet’s hands wrapped around her waist, the fire spread.

She didn’t remember when they entered the room, but she was pressed up against the back of Violet’s door, Violet kissing her hungrily. Judy’s hands shook as they pulled off Violet’s shirt. He skin was warm against Judy’s perpetually freezing fingers. As she drew them up her sides, Violet shivered.

They made their way to the bed, Violet hovering over Judy, kissing her neck. Violet’s skin was soft, as were her lips when they planted hot kisses against her jaw. Violet’s fingers pushed Judy’s robe off of her shoulders and Judy sighed. Judy’s robe was discarded, along with Violet’s sweats. Violet’s slender hands trailed down Judy’s sides and Judy’s back arched up into Violet. Her head dipped to pay special attention to Judy’s breasts. Judy could not hold back the sweet noises that fell out of her lips. Violet made her feel in a way that Dick could never.

When Violet made her way in between her thighs, Judy was trembling with excitement. When Violet’s mouth touched her, she almost screamed. It was a new, foreign feeling, but it was far from unwanted. She writhed and moaned as Violet’s tongue and fingers worked her into a frenzy. Violet’s free hand came up to hold Judy’s softy. Judy’s voice got louder until she was screaming Violet’s name, until her legs tensed and trembled, until she was coming down. 

Violet came back up to hold her, pressing a sweet kiss to her sweaty forehead. Judy could not believe what had just happened. She couldn’t believe that Violet had made her feel so good, so loved. Laughter filled her chest, gleeful she had found someone who cared for her. She trailed kisses down Violet’s body, drawing similar noises from her gorgeous mouth. Judy was inexperienced, but Violet didn’t mind at all. She used her mouth the way Violet had on her, eager to show Violet just how much she adored her. Because in all of her years, no one had looked at her like that. The thought encouraged Judy to keep going, and Violet came with Judy’s name on her tongue. Judy thought the way she said it was absolutely divine and she couldn't wait to hear it more.

That’s how they ended up in Violet’s bed, legs entangled, talking about things they never talked about. Violet’s fingers were lightly scratching Judy’s arms as she cradled the smaller woman. They were blissed out, losing consciousness in the heat of each other’s bodies. Violet pulled the soft, blue blanket over their figures. Judy sighed and wrapped her arms tighter around Violet.

“Thank you.” Judy whispered and pressed a sweet kiss to Violet’s collarbone.

Violet waited until Judy’s breathing had evened out.

“I love you.”

Judy’s dreams consisted of Violet and only Violet.


End file.
